until we part
by XninjaXpenguinX
Summary: Alissandra was born part of the Mafia world. She was born to the head family of a small family called the Uccellino. When she was 7 they were wiped out. Follow Alissa's adventures as a hitman for hire and gain confidence to rebuild her family. R
1. Character Bio

Name:Alissandra Mitzo

Nickname: The blue rose

Age: 18

Weight: 60.7813 kg (134lb)

Height: 160.02 cm (5'3")

Flame: Mist

Family/Alliance: N/A (she joins what ever she feels when

she feels like it)

personality: Alissa is almost the complete opposite of what one would think of when they think of a hitman. When she is not on a job, she is in fact a bookworm often having her noise in a book and avoiding crowds. She has an incredibly soft side for little kid and will often go out of her way to avoid involving them in any fights she is participating in. She is also a woman of few words gracing others with words only when she sees fit. Normally calm and gentle as well as kind to others she is not fighting with or targeting. However there are a few people who get on her bad side. When among that group one can often be found with and earful of very choice word that at first glance would seem impossible to come out of her mouth. They will also find a cold girl ready to beat them at any moment.

Appearance: She is a pretty average looking person who most people wouldn't look twice at. Her light brown hair is longer then most hitmen tend to keep it coming to about just below her shoulders but she often has it up in a bun held by two needles. She has chocolate brown eyes that are incredibly soft and caring. She had a Strange scar running from the nail of her right middle finger across the back of her hand to her wrist. This is usually covered by her Mid-forearm length gloves That have the fingers cut out of. Her ears each have two piercings one on her earlobes and the other on the cartilage on top of her ear. She usually is wearing Casual clothes that in no way align her with anyone. Her earrings are Stars on a chain connecting from her earlobe to cartilage and they dangle.

History: Lost her whole family at a young age left to fend for herself. She had always been taught to fight for herself and trained to be a personal body guard to the family's head. Though she never got to. After their death she picked up the trade of Hitman for Hire. (will be revealed in the story in detail but summed it up now);

Weapon/fighting style: Though not always willing to fight when she needs to she uses a staff that is created by her two needles in her bun being pushed together. however if she is serious about a battle she will use illusions.


	2. Chapter 1: a new request

The Italian sun shown down upon a cozy small town in southern Italy, Shining into an equally cozy small house. In that house there wasn't much disturbing the peace due to the fact that nothing moved but a pair of chocolate brown eyes over a sheet of paper. Their owner was one Alissandra Mitzo or otherwise known as the blue rose. The girl was reading her current requests to see which job would be better for her to take. With a sigh, she sat down the paper and walked over to the fridge. It was still early, approximately 10 in the morning, but the girl was hungry after waking up at about 5:30 and being unable to return to sleep. She shuddered at the thought of the dream that had woken her up.

She had been sleeping soundly prior to that dream, well It would be more of a memory of an event that she did not want to remember at the moment she would rather not deal with that. With another sigh she looked into her fridge to see what she had to eat. She pulled out some left overs. That was what the brown haired girl had been eating for the last couple of weeks. "i really need a good job this time or at least of go grocery shopping." She put the dish in the microwave to heat it up. As she waited of the beep of it being finished she looked over her list of jobs once again. They were primarily from small families who didn't want to get their hands dirty.

A soft beep sounded as her food was finished heating. Without lifting her eyes from the paper, She got up and got out her food. The 18 year old girl had been living on her own since she was 7 and lived in this house for the past five years never once moving any of the appliances and furniture from where she had originally placed them. As she took out her food she made her decision. She would take on both of the requests since they were in the same area. Finally, she turned her attention to her food, leftover spaghetti. She picked up the fork she had and started eating.

Not to long after she started, the phone rang. Another sigh, probably the fourth one of the morning, escaped her lips as she got up to answer it. "Hello Alissandra," she said waiting patiently for a response. after several moments she spoke again. "yeah I still have that land there, I own it since it's my grandparents' land originally and well no one in my family is alive." her voice was saddened as she spoke that response. More conversation on the other side. "I guess but I've got so tasks to take care of before I could. I could drop the key off..." she paused as the person on the other line spoke again. "ok well then it should take a few days for me to finish my work. Tell your Dino that if he wishes you guys may stay at my families' inn." more conversation on the other line, "well it's really no problem romario since the Uccellino and your guys used to be good allies. Besides I've been meaning to get there for a while so the neighbors don't think I've abandoned it... yeah ok see you and the rest of the Chiavarones" She hung up the phone a few moments later.

She turned her attention back to her food and finished it up. it was time for her to wash up her dishes, a task that the brunette was not a big fan of. Allisa took a deep breath and started them though it was only a few stuff so she finished shortly after she started and put them away. After doing this she walked up to her room and grabbed a small bag. Her brown locks of hair that had been casually hanging around her shoulders were almost immediately put up in their normal bun. Then Alissandra's attention was turned to the bag, in it she placed a weeks worth of clothes but also she placed a gun. Now guns weren't high on her choice of weapons but she didn't know much about her targets so she had to assume that they would be able to counter her staff as well as her illusion so it was her trump card.

After finishing up packing, she put the bag over her shoulder, ready to set off to her job. She made her way back to the kitchen table and picked up the information on whom she was now after. Sticking that in her bag, she turned and headed out the door pausing only briefly to do two tasks. The first was to lock up her home, she did not have many expensive items but she always made sure she did that. The other task was slightly unusual for someone taking a trip, She turned her attention to a garden growing onside of her house. There was an incredibly well tended to and groomed rose bush. Pulling out a pair of scissors, she proceeded to cut two of the flowers and they landed in her hand. There was a reason she was known as the blue rose and this was it. Whenever she took on a job she would send a single rose to the boss of the family who's task she took, the blue aspect came because she always used to wear something blue though she stopped that habit with the exception for her earrings, Those were always blue because she just loved them and they were from her family.

Without really breaking her stride of tasks, She turned and wave a cab. Allisandra got into the cab "I need to go the airport." the young hitman informed the driver as she tucked the two roses into her bag safely. The driver took off towards the airport without hesitation. Silence ruled the car during the ride there. As soon as the car had pulled up into the airport parking lot the teenage hitwoman payed the guy and got out. Chocolate brown eyes drifted over the crowds in the area, as their owner made her way to the ticket sales teller. It was an extremely busy day at the airport As she waited for her turn she was on the phone with one of the families that had hired her. By the time it was her turn to purchase her tickets she knew exactly where to look for her target, so without hesitation she bought a ticket for her first target's lacation.

As Alissa waited for her plane to be boarded she was once again on the phone. This time, however, she was on the phone with the other family she had accepted her task was aware of the fact, thanks to the basic information that both families had sent, that both targets were in the same are perhaps two different towns but still the same part of Italy. The brunette ignored some of the looks from the other people in the airport while she set up an appointment to meet with head of this family. That meant that she would have two meetings as well as to get the targets taken down before meeting with the Chiavarones for a trip to Japan. She had an extremely busy few weeks coming up.

The young woman hung up in time to hear the boarding call for her plane. She grabbed her bag and headed to the announced terminal. She only needed what was in that one bag so she hadn't bothered with luggage knowing that in the long run it would only slow her down. There wasn't much issues as she passed through to board the plane given that her gun was well hidden and there were no hints to the girl possessing one. Finally she arrived to her seat and pantiently waited for the plain to take off.

A few hours later the plain touched down on the stop Alissandra grabbed her bag and started to disembark with the rest of the passengers. As soon as she was able to she pulled out her phone again and called a car rental place to get a car for her to use, It was owned by an old friend who was aware of Allissa's line of work so she would have no trouble getting one. There was minimal small talk between both ends of the call but after about five minutes the blue rose hung up her phone and took a seat on a nearby bunch to way, while holding a water bottle that now housed the two roses that were to go to the people she was working for.

Half an hour later, two black cars pulled up before her, the brunette didn't even flinch as a handsome tall black haired and green eyed man got out of the first car. What did cause the girl to flinch was the chatter of the other people waiting for rides as the guy approached her. She let out an annoyed sigh and looked up at the man. "What ever happened to the nerd that you used to be, Edmondo? You know the one that used to scare every girl away from you?" She asked a smile playing at her lip, showing that she was only kidding, as she greeted her old friend.

Edmondo laughed a bit at his old friend's reference to the past. "if I remember correctly I never scared you off so I believe you just said you weren't a girl." He replied in his usual analytical tone. Before the guy knew what happened Allisa's staff was connecting with his head. The dark haired guy wasn't even sure when she had put it together and her killer intent was almost as strong as it was when she had caught up with her target. "Geez I was only kidding around no need to get mad. I mean it's been a while since we saw each other." he said rubbing where the girl had hit him, "anyway here's the keys to the car." The guy handed her the keys before turning and heading into the second car. With a quick wave he and whoever was driving pulled away from the airport leaving the brunette just standing there holding her staff and the keys fuming.

After several minutes, Alissandra blew out a breath of air and fixed her hair. Being sure to grab her bag, she got in the car and headed to her first appointment. It was going to be a long day. Many thoughts were flowing through the girls head as she drove, mostly were her trying to figure out why she had gotten mad at Edmondo after all she knew he had been joking around, since that was always the kind of sense of humor he had. Before she noticed, the brunette had arrived at the entrance to the one of the families she was supposed to meet with and not a moment too soon.

It was almost midnight by the time Alissandra checked into her hotel. She knew everything she needed to know about both of the targets and was now ready to finish the job, well, had it not been so late and she been so exhausted she would have taken care of them right off the back. However there was no chance in her succeeding tonight anyone with eyes could've seen that. Almost immediately upon entering the room she got out her night clothes and got change before heading to sleep.

It was around 7:00 when the young woman woke up the next morning. She felt refreshed and decided to take a quick shower. About twenty minutes later the brunette was out of the shower and gathering her stuff before heading to check out of her room. She had every intention of staying in a different one later that day, one that was closer to her targets. Another 15 minutes had passed by the time the girl was on the road and on her way to where her target was known to hang out.

She arrived there as fast as she could wanting to get her work finished before she felt too bored to even bother and read a book. She pulled up to the entrance to the bowling alley that the guy was known to spend a good percent of his time at. Making sure to hide her killer intent, because she had been informed that this place was also a common Mafia hangout in the area, She entered the building with a smile on her face so she looked like a girl who was just coming for a round of bowling. Casually she walked up to the guy working at the register. "um... Excuse me but is there a Mister Garald Pica here? It seems my father had some business to give him but my father is to busy so he asked me to." She said in an innocent voice. With a sigh, the worker pointed to a guy sitting at a table in the back my himself watching closely the lanes and making the occasional note on a peice of paper.

Allisa quickly thanked the worker before heading over to the indicated guy. When she got there she dropped her act of being just an innocent girl who had to run an errand for her father that just involved this guy. It was obvious that the guy either wasn't paying attention or was unable to feel Alissandra's killer intent because the guy didn't react until he was already hit by Allissa's staff and she was on the verge of finishing this task up. Finally the killer strike was hit by her jabbing him in two of the deadly pressure points at full strength, she then checked his pulse to see if the job was complete, it wasn't since he had a faint pulse. Finally she took her staff and chrushed the guys wind pipe ending it. Once he whole face went blue she was aware that she had finished her mission and turned to leave releasing the people in the building from the illusion of a normal day that she had set up since the second she had entered the bowling alley.

Alissandra stretched and headed to her car wondering two things. The first was how long it would take for them to notice that the guy was now dead. Second was more normal, It was what to have to eat since she was hungry. The girl started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. It was about a block away that the brunette decided to check the rearview mirror to see if they had realized sure enough there was a cop there. Turning her attention back to the road she found someplace to eat. Without a moment's hesitation she walked pulled into the restaurant's lot and entered. It was rather slow at the moment so she sat in an empty seat and ordered her food. casually she ate her meal as if the fact that she had killed didn't bug her, which was partially true. Quickly she finished up and payed.

In mere moments she was back on the road heading towards her next target which was in the next city over. This leg of the trip was boring, there was nothing for her to think about so she started to wonder if this guy would even put up a fight. She had like the easiness of the last job since she hadn't been in the mood to fight but now she did have a slight urge. The brunette was certain that by the time she actual located this target though it would die that was just how her will to fight was sometimes it came and went. Finally the car pulled into the town.

Alissandra thought it would be smart to check into a hotel before heading out. After searching for a little while she found one to suit her current needs. She payed for a room and took her only bag up to the room. Once there she took out the gun. This was the target she knew she might just need it for. Hiding the gun on her person, the girl headed back out into the city in search of her target. He was a shady character by the nickname of breeze and that was the only name she knew about for him. Alissa was also aware that he hung out in some shady places that she would never set food in if she didn't have to. She knew the reason behind this task and was taking it personally. Breeze had broken the heart of the family that had hired her's boss's daughter. Being the child of a Mafia boss as well she couldn't help sympathizing.

Finally she found one of the places were Breeze tended to hang out at. She entered the place and immediately decided she didn't like the place. Trying her best to ignore her surroundings, Alissandra walked up to the clerk and inquired rather Breeze was there. The answer was no so she thanked the clerk and headed out to find one of Breeze's lurking spots. Place after Place she tried to locate him at all of his favorite spot to no avail. Finally when the sun was setting she decided to give up and try again tomorrow. The brunette headed to a dinner and had a quick dinner before heading back to her hotel. She wasn't tired when she had arrived in her room so instead she went into her bag and pulled out a book she had brought along. The girl read until well into the night when her eyes got too heavy for her to stay awake so she went to sleep.\

Aki:(not my real name) well that's the end of chapter 1 I felt it was getting kind of long so I stopped it. anyway message/rate/review.

Tsuna: No one came in her except Romario and a few other people i've never heard of

Aki: of course Tsuna it's part of my Indroductions. You should be coming in during the next chapter. but anyway why are you here?

Tsuna: Reborn wanted me too and he well twisted my arm behind my back til I agreed.

Aki: Ok then.

Aki & Tsuna: HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. bye for now


End file.
